Guardian: Love Explored
by js1280
Summary: This story contains additional or elaborated scenes from my story Guardian (rated T) for those that enjoy M rated content. While these scenes fit within the context of that story these can be read alone if you just want to enjoy some McDanno goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Extras**

A/N: This story contains additional or elaborated scenes from my story Guardian (rated T). While these scenes are intended to fit within the context of that story, if you enjoy McDanno slash feel free to enjoy these as some free standing fun.

Chapter numbers will indicate which chapter these fit into in the broader story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and make no money doing this.

**Chapter 16**

Not expecting the others to be awake yet, Danny and Steve decided to take a short walk before heading to the house. They didn't realize Mom had caught what they'd agreed would be their official first kiss.

Starting off hand in hand, it wasn't long before they'd gravitated closer. Steve's arm slung around Danny's shoulders as Danny's slipped around his waist.

The shorter man reveled in the feel of his partner's muscular back and side. Danny was fit, but he often thought the Seal more closely resembled a carefully sculpted piece of marble. Albeit, very hot marble that was starting to have a very noticeable effect on him.

Feeling Danny's hand caressing his side, Steve struggled to keep his breathing even. He'd imagined moments like this hundreds of times, but the actual feel was almost like a branding iron on his skin. He wondered if Danny would notice the erection straining against his trunks.

Reaching a small area of beach largely hidden by trees, the Seal finally turned on his partner. He was in no state to return to the house like this. He needed to feel Danny against him. Capturing his partner's lips again, he moaned as Danny opened his mouth to him, eagerly returning the kiss.

Steve quickly realized this was't just pent up sexual frustration; this was a much deeper need to connect with the man he'd love for months. The passion ignited between them was an expression of something much deeper.

Wrapping one hand in Danny's hair, Steve used the other to pull him firmly against his body. Their tongues seemed to battle for dominance as Danny's hands frantically caressed Steve's back, leaving a trail of fire along his exposed skin.

Breaking the kiss briefly in need of air, Steve spotted a tree only a few feet behind them. Carefully guiding Danny backwards as he continued kissing his jaw and neck, nibbling on his ear, the Seal managed to maneuver his partner so his back was against the tree.

Feeling the hard surface against his back, Danny gasped. He was about to be crushed between his rock of a partner and the hardness of the tree and he couldn't wait.

Capturing Danny's lips again, Steve nipped at his bottom lip as Danny's hands found their way to the front of his trunks. Feeling the hand grip his straining cock, he gasped. "Shit, Danny.

"Too much?" The detective's voice came out as a husky whisper. They were exploring entirely new territory here.

"Not enough!" The Seal involuntarily bucked his hips, forcing his himself further into his partner's grasp. It wasn't until he felt the breeze against the head of his cock that he realized Danny had freed his erection from his trunks. "Fuck! Danny, you keep that up and I'm going to make a mess."

Stroking his partner with a firm grip, the detective teased. "Wouldn't have thought you'd be so easy to get off."

Steve forced his eyes open, leaning his head up he shook his head. "Danny, the only thing that's touched me like that in months has been my hand and believe me, it doesn't feel that good." He choked the last few words out as the shorter man moved his hand again. His hips bucked again as the pressure increased.

Danny was surprised at this admission. The thought Cath had been keeping the Seal busy whenever she was in town. Wherever his mind was going with that train of thought, it quickly lost track with the feel of Steve's hand slipping past the waist of his shorts, the other quickly unzipping them.

As their lips met again, both men moaned at the incredible pleasure the feel of the other one gave. It had been to long for both of them and it took only moments of heated stroking before they both erupted. Fortunately, through the lust-filled haze, they managed to angle so the mess landed in the sand rather than on Danny's shirt. Neither man particularly wanted to explain that stain should Mom or Grace be around when they returned.

Vision finally starting to return to normal, trunks and shorts returned to their proper places, Steve placed one arm on the tree above Danny's head as the other gently caressed his partner's neck. He wasn't quite ready for their interlude to end.

Leaning down, he let his lips linger against Danny's before placing a trail of hot kisses down to the edge of his shirt.

"I love you, Danny." He whispered against his neck, smiling at the involuntary shiver that rippled through the Jersey native.

Head leaned back against the tree, barely able to form a coherent thought; Danny surprised himself with his ability to reply. "I love you too, Steven."

"Next time we should do this in the bedroom. Naked." Steve's voice held a hint of laughter.

"That, my Neanderthal Seal, sounds like an excellent idea." He captured Steve's lips for one last kiss, wondering how he was going to survive sex with his partner when a quick make out session on the beach was so intense. Of all the ways he though Steve might get him killed, mind-blowing orgasm had never made the list until now.

The pair finally stepped apart again. Looking up at the sun, Steve realized that by now there was a good chance Mom and Grace would be awake. Guiding Danny back toward the house, he relished this quiet time together. This new dynamic between them would take some getting used to, but they'd been so close for so long that it actually felt like a relatively easy transition.

/

A/N: Please take a second to review. While this is my third fanfic story it is my first slash, so feedback is much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian: Love Explored**

This story contains additional or elaborated scenes from my story Guardian (rated T). While these scenes are intended to fit within the context of that story, if you enjoy McDanno slash feel free to enjoy these as some free standing fun. Length of chapters posted here may vary greatly.

Chapter numbers indicate which chapter these fit into in the broader story.

A/N: For those following along with the primary story, let's just say the boys might have gotten a bit distracted while hanging up Danny's clothes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and make no money doing this.

**Chapter 19**

Following the Seal into what was now their room, Danny closed the door behind him. It had been a rough morning and for a few minutes, he wanted to forget everything but Steve.

Hearing the latch click, Steve looked back, arms still full of clothes, arching his eyebrow. When his partner didn't say anything, he set the hangers of clothes on the bed. Ducking into the closet, he started moving things around to make room.

Releasing a handful of shirts he'd just rehung, he gasped, eyes slamming shut at the feel of Danny's fingers slipping under his shirt. "Danny." His partner's name came out as a breathy plea as he grabbed the shelf next to him to keep from falling over.

Pressing himself against the Seal's back, Danny splayed his hand against the hot skin just above the waist of his partner's shorts, pulling him more firmly against him. His other hand snaked its way up to Steve's chest, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch.

"Shouldn't we be…" The words turned were lost in gasp as Danny pinched a nipple between his thumb and finger.

"Right now, Steven, I'd like a few moments to ravish my incredibly handsome partner." He interrupted. Dropping his hands, the detective backed up slightly. "Now be a good boy and turn around so I can get to it."

Already missing the feel of Danny's hands, Steve flipped himself around. Spreading his legs, he leaned back against the shelves, bending his knees to lower himself to his partner's level. Reaching out, his hands gripped the shorter man's hips as he hauled into the space between his legs.

"Ravish away."

Pressing himself tighter against the hard body in front of him, Danny wrapped one hand gently around the Seal's neck. Tracing his tongue over his lover's lower lip, he nipped at it before crushing his lips against Steve's.

Danny moaned when he felt a strong hand grabbing his ass, pulling him impossibly closer. He'd dreamed about those hands for months.

Certain that he was going to be consumed by fire if he didn't stop; the detective finally broke their kiss. Leaning his forehead against Steve's he fought to capture his breath, to slow his frantic heartbeat.

"I love you." He whispered the words.

Steve's eyes flicked open, meeting Danny's. "I love you too." He gave the Jersey native a small kiss. "Suppose we should hang the clothes before someone comes looking for us?"

Danny frowned. "I suppose so. Though I'd very much like to pick up where we just left off later."

Stepping back, he grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him away from the shelf. "I feel like some horny teenager sneaking around my parent's house trying to cop a feel with my girlfriend." He laughed as they reached the bed to retrieve the discard hangers. "Only my girlfriends were never quite so dangerously appealing.

Steve snorted from laughing too hard. "I'm sure the women of would appreciate you not considering them as dangerous."

The pair divided the hangers and hauled them into the closet. "I didn't say they weren't as dangerous. I said they weren't as dangerously appealing. Believe me, some of them are far more terrifying than you, but not are so disarmingly sexy."

Placing his hangers on the rod, Steve turned on his partner, pulling him roughly too him as he left a small bite mark on his next.

"Okay. Okay. I give. You're dangerous too." Steve chuckled against his neck and kissed the spot he'd just bit. "Neanderthal."

"But I'm your Neanderthal." The Seal smiled at him. "Come on, let's go see how Gracie's doing."

/

A/N: Please take a second to review. Feedback is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardian**

Chapter numbers indicate which chapter these fit into in the broader story (Guardian – rated T).

A/N: For those following along with the primary story, hope you enjoy the full version of the boys behind closed doors.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and make no money doing this. I'm just having fun playing with them although it's starting to feel like I'm torturing them.

**Chapter 21**

Shutting the door to their bedroom behind him, Danny leaned back against it. Only the night before he was leaning against a different door wondering what life would be like if his mom was right, what it would be like to have the freedom to touch Steve the way he so desperately longed to.

Danny's breath hitched as the Seal pulled his shirt over his head and casually tossed it into the hamper. Steve without a shirt wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but never in a setting that implied so much intimacy. Closing his eyes, he let the image etch itself into his brain even as he tried to push back the insecurity that suddenly gripped him.

Turning around to see why his partner had stopped, Steve's breath caught as he saw him against the door, eyes closed. After so many months of wanting to see him in this very room, he felt an intense rush of pleasure at the actual sight. It felt like his heart could barely withstand the emotion running through him, but something in Danny's expression gave him pause.

Crossing the few steps back to his partner, he placed one hand on the door above his head. Letting the other hand gently caress his waist over the t-shirt he wore, the Seal leaned in to nuzzle his neck.

The Jersey native smelled of the sun and the ocean after their time on the beach today and Steve loved it. Placing gentle kisses along his neck, the quiet whimper from Danny drove him crazy.

Nipping gently at Danny's neck, the Seal slipped his hand under the hem of the t-shirt, wanting to feel the heated skin underneath. In their last two encounters, the detective had managed to get his hands on Steve's bare skin, but he hadn't had a chance to reciprocate. Wanting to see Danny, feel Danny under his hands Steve gripped the bottom of the shirt and started to pull.

The Seal froze when the detective's hand suddenly knocked his away. Stepping back, he struggled to hide the hurt and rejection on his face.

"Danny? What's wrong?" After this morning, after everything today he couldn't believe his partner was pushing him away.

The shorter man's blue eyes finally met his, tears threatening to spill as he opened and closed his mouth seemingly unable to form the words.

"Please, Danny. Don't shut me out." The Seal stepped back toward him, leaving only inches between their bodies. His hand cupped his partner's neck, thumb brushing the tears away.

"Sorry babe. I just panicked for a second." Danny tried unsuccessfully to make it sound like no big deal.

"Panicked about what?" Steve racked his brain for something that would make his normally confident partner panic. "You know we're both in new territory here. We'll take it slow." He considered the possibility that Danny was spooked by what would eventually happen behind closed doors in this room.

Danny leaned into the Seal, hiding his face against his strong chest. "Taking my shirt off." He mumbled against the bare skin.

"Danno, you aren't making much sense here. I've seen you without your shirt on. Hell, I saw you without it on the beach this afternoon." He'd never seen any reason to complain about the view.

"I'm not like you, Steven. I don't have the hard-muscled body of a Greek god." Steve smirked at the comparison. "I'm shorter, I'm hairier, and I definitely do not look like I've been sculpted from marble. And yes, I know you've seen me without my shirt on, but somehow here, now, the realization that I can in no way hold a candle to you just made me panic."

Steve pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him, the smirk now gone. While he took some measure of pride in the body he worked hard for, he'd never considered that it would make Danny insecure.

"Listen to me. I fell in love with you being very aware of the fact that your body is different from mine in so many ways. I love every inch of you and can't wait to explore every bit of your body, but Danny it's not just your body I fell in love with."

Still holding him with one arm, the other hand grasped Danny's hair. Pulling his head back, Steve leaned down to capture his lips. He suspected he would need to show him, more than tell him, just how much he loved his body and was more than willing to rise to the challenge.

The detective responded to the kiss, no matter his insecurities, he found it impossible not to respond to the feel of Steve's lips against his own.

Feeling the shorter man relax into his embrace, Steve broke kiss briefly. "Danny, I've seen you without your shirt on and I'd very much like to see you without anything one. Just trust me. I've got you." He whispered against the reddened lips. "I love you."

Daring to open his eyes, Williams was shocked to see McGarrett's hazel eyes staring back into his own ablaze with passion. He'd never seen such an all-consuming look from a lover before and it made his knees feel weak.

Reaching beside the door, Steve flipped the light switch off. "For tonight we'll leave the light off." He wanted to see every inch of his lover on display in full light, but for tonight he would settle for the pale light showing through the window. He would give Danny this chance to realize just how unfounded his fear was.

Needing to feel Danny, Steve slowly slid his hand under the shirt again, meeting no resistance this time. His hand ghosted over the hot skin across his side and back, creating a trail of gooseflesh in its wake, making him moan into the kiss.

Continuing his assault on Danny's lips, the Seal continued lightly brushing his hand over his partner's skin. Wanting desperately to see his lover, Steve gripped the hem of the shirt. Leaning back, he searched Danny's face for any signs of lingering fear. Seeing only a mirror of his own desire, he tugged the shirt off and tossed it to the side.

His hands quickly found their way back to Danny's now bare torso. Thumbs brushing over the detective's nipples and making them harden, he felt him shiver and noticed his hands fisting at his side.

"Do you feel what you do to me? What your body does to me?" The Seal shifted slightly so his very present erection pressed against Danny.

Determined to make him focus only on the pleasure instead of his nerves, Steve leaned down again. Lightly tracing Danny's lips with his tongue, he kissed him fully as soon as the lips parted.

Hands continued to explore the short man's chest and stomach. The Jersey native had an impressive body, soft skin stretched over hard muscles that twitched under Steve's careful exploration. The soft hair caused a delightful sensation to course through the Seal.

Steve needed him to know how much he loved him; how much he wanted him just as he was.

Danny returned the kiss, beginning to forget his earlier nerves. Feeling the rough hands on his bare skin as his tongue seemed to be battle Steve's for dominance, Danny could damn near feel the love and determination pouring off the taller man.

In that moment, the detective accepted that Steve hadn't said those things simply to appease him. Danny could feel the affect he had on his partner pressing very firmly against his belly through the cargo shorts. Suddenly those shorts were very much in the way.

Reaching between them, he unfastened the button on the offending shorts and pushed them over Steve's slender hips, hooking the boxer shorts with them. As they fell to the floor, Danny reached around to grab the now bare and delightfully firm ass.

Pushing the Seal back toward the bed, Danny admired his body. Fuck, if this was what McGarrett's hours of working out resulted in, he would never complain again; or at least he wouldn't actually mean it.

Giving Steve one more gentle push, the Seal sat down as the back of his legs hit the bed. When Danny pointed to the center of the bed,

Taking a deep breath, Danny unfastened the button of his own shorts and slid them toward the floor. Admiring the Steve from the side of the bed, he felt his cock twitch even as he felt Steve's eyes raking over his now naked form.

"Shit, Danny, you're fucking perfect." Hearing those words, laced with so much love and lust, his erection throbbed.

"Not so bad yourself, babe." His voice sounded much huskier than he'd expected.

He'd dreamed of this moment for so long, but now faced with a very naked, very aroused Steve McGarrett lying in bed waiting for him, he wasn't sure what to do next. His partner looked much more confident than he felt.

Stretched out the length of the bed, Steve was on his side, one arm bent so his head rested on his hand, the other hand rested on the bed in front of him. One knee bent, foot behind his other leg, his torso angled in a way drew focus to the impressive erection he sported.

"Danny." The Seal's voice gently broke his lust-filled haze. "We don't have to figure it all out tonight." Steve seemed to be able to read his mind. "Remember, this is new for both of us. We can take it as slow as we want, but right now I really want to feel you against me."

The hand that had been innocently resting on the bed stretched out, beckoning him to join Steve on the bed.

Sliding himself onto the bed, he stretched out so he faced the Seal, their faces even with each other. Looking down the bed at their bodies, only inches from each other, he realized that most of Steve's extra height was in his legs.

Shifting himself even closer, Danny heard an almost pained hiss escape his partner's lips as their cocks touched. Reaching out, he pulled Steve's lips to his own. The taste of saltwater seemed to be so closely tied to him that the Jersey native wasn't sure he'd ever be able to have the taste of saltwater on his lips without thinking of this, of the man he loved.

Both men moaned into the kiss as Steve's hand traced the line of Danny's hips until his large hand found the straining erection resting against his own. Teasingly stroking the silky skin with one long finger, Steve felt his own erection throb when Danny bit his lower lip.

Willingly appeasing his lover, the Seal wrapped his hand firmly around Danny's length, thumb brushing over the head as he began to stroke. He felt Danny's entire body tense as he moaned into their kiss. The detective's reaction fed Steve's excitement further.

Maneuvering his arm between them, Danny blindly sought his partner's dick. Quickly finding his goal, he grasped it firmly in his hand and reveled at the feel of the Seal's hips bucking, pushing him further into his grip.

Breaking this kiss for air, Danny's head fell back leaving his neck exposed. Taking advantage of this new angle, Steve traced his tongue along curve of his neck, nipping gently as he continued stroking his lovers erection.

"Aaahhhh. Shit babe, you're gonna kill me if you keep that up." His entire body seemed to convulse involuntarily as Steve's stroke sped up. Danny's mind started shutting down, unable to cope with the intensity of what he felt.

Unable to maintain any rhythm with his own hand, the detective settled for running his hand over Steve's taught stomach.

Realizing he was now controlling the situation, McGarrett shifted up over his partner, pushing Danny flat on his back with his body. Bracing himself on one arm, knees straddling Danny's thighs he maintained a steady stroking rhythm.

The Jersey native could feel himself starting to come undone, the delicious heat pooling low in his belly as his body tightened.

"Please." He begged for release, the pressure becoming too much to bear.

The feeling of the Seal's hot, wet tongue flicking over his nipple nearly made him come off the bed. Seconds later, the orgasm ripped through him, making him explode against Steve's belly as lips that quickly covered his own captured his cries.

His body continued to tremble as Steve kept stroking him at a slower pace until the sensation was so intense he had to place his own hand over the larger one to make it stop.

"I'm definitely going to be dead soon fi you keep that up." Danny couldn't remember the last time he'd climaxed so intensely. "You do nothing halfway do you?" He spoke before he realized the last words were out of his mouth.

"Not sure what you mean." Steve continued kissing his neck and check from above him. "But I suppose once I make up my mind I am an all-in kind of guy and believe me, where you are concerned I am all in." He spoke the last four words slowly, emphasizing each one.

Still holding himself over his partner, Steve nuzzled his neck. His cock was so hard it was painful, but he was so caught up in marveling at the feel of Danny beneath him, at his beautiful body, that he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I love you, Danny." He kissed the spot right above his partner's heart. "I love you so fucking much."

Finally regaining his ability to move, the detective reached up to caress the Seal's cheek. "I love you too, Steven. I have never felt more loved, more adored, in my entire life."

He still wondered at the often stoic Seal's capacity to love and willingness to show it to those that truly mattered to him. He knew it was often difficult for him, though he was also realizing that sometimes it was the smaller acts of affection that actually threw him for a loop more than the big ones.

"And now, my crazy Super Seal, it is my turn to show you just how much I love you; just how incredibly irresistible I find your body."

Pushing on Steve's chest, he managed to get him onto his back. A part of him debated just how much fun it would be to wrestle him onto his back when he wasn't feeling compliant.

Sitting up, Danny swung a leg over Steve to straddle his thighs. His lover's hands immediately moved to caress his own thighs as his eyes seemed to drink in Danny.

Leaning down, the detective nibbled lightly on his ear and was immediately rewarded with the feeling of Steve's length twitching against him accompanied by a low moan.

Kissing his way across the broad, tanned shoulders, Danny skimmed a hand over Steve's rippled abs eliciting a low his from his partner.

Danny couldn't help but remember his partner's earlier words about only being touched by his own hand in months. He could readily imagine he'd dealt with himself with his usual military efficiency. Danny, on the other hand, had mastered the art of taking his time as he'd imagined Steve's hands all over him. Tonight, he would remind the Seal just how wonderful it felt to be touched.

"Just let go, babe. Promise I'll take good care of you." His tongue flicked over Steve's nipple, causing the other man to gasp as his fingers dug further into Danny's thighs.

"Danny, please." Steve didn't know what he was begging for, but he knew he needed more.

"Patience, love, patience." The detective chided, his warm breath against the Seal's skin causing Steve to shiver.

Continuing to slowly kiss is way down, bracing himself with one hand, he trailed the other along his partner's side. Scooting himself lower on the bed, Danny moved his hand from the bed onto Steve's torso in an effort to restrain him, to make him stay still. The feel of the tightened muscles twitching with pent up desire fueled his own drive to bring the Seal to the same blindingly intense release he'd just experienced.

Following the narrow line of hair from Steve's navel, Danny could feel the erection straining up against his chest.

"I think someone is happy to see me." He teased as he continued leaving searing kisses along the well-defined lines of Steve's torso.

"Please. Oh shit, Danny. Please." The seal begged as one hand fisted in the blond hair. He couldn't form a coherent though. His entire body felt like it was on fire. This all-consuming desire was entirely new to him, robbing him of all his careful constructed control.

Seeming to sense his lover's desperation, Danny relented.

At the first feel of Danny's tongue running up the seam of his cock, Steve's hips bucked as he let out a strangled cry, trying to stay quiet. In his best dreams, he'd never imagined it would feel this good.

As Danny's tongue circled the head, his mind went blank to anything but the feel of the warm mouth, of the exquisite suction, of the hands that ghosted over his abdomen and caressed his hips.

The whimpers and moans from the Seal drove Danny to keep going, keep musing the man he loved to the brink.

Steve's hands balled into fists, gripping the sheets as the heat and pressure built inside him.

"Oh god, Danny!" He gasped, hips bucking as he came unglued, erupting into Danny's mouth. He nearly choked when his partner replaced his mouth with his hand and continued stroking gently even as he kissed his way back up the Seal's body.

When the detective finally reached his mouth, he eagerly claimed his lips. He'd always enjoyed sex, but making love to Danny, in any fashion, put every other memory to shame.

Finally breaking apart, both men were gasping for breath as Danny slid down next to Steve, head resting on the strong shoulder.

The Seal wrapped his arm tight around his partner. "I love you Danny." He spoke with a quiet intensity.

"I love you too, Steven."

/

A/N: This is entirely new territory for me and I'd greatly appreciate it if you took a moment to leave a review. It will help me decide if I should keep adding these additional views of what's going on with Steve and Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardian**

Chapter numbers indicate which chapter these fit into in the broader story (Guardian – rated T).

A/N: You can all thank the wonderful reader that mentioned Danny keeping Steve on his toes in a PM earlier today. Just so happened the opportunity presented itself perfectly.

Just a warning, this one is a bit less hearts and flowers than the earlier postings.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and make no money doing this.

**Chapter 23**

Setting the clothes he intended to wear to the appointment on the bed, Danny flipped the lock on the bedroom door. Standing in the middle of the room, he listened for the sound of the Seal moving around in the bathroom.

Finally hearing him step into the shower, Danny pulled his shirt over his head. He doubted he would retain the element of surprise for long, but disrobing in the bathroom would have definitely ruined it.

It was impossible not to notice the already present erection as he unbuttoned his shorts. He was seriously starting to feel like a hormone-ridden teenager getting hard at the slightest provocation where Steve was involved. Pushing his shorts and boxers down, he couldn't resist taking himself in hand for one slow stroke as he stepped out of them.

Making his way into the bathroom, he could see Steve's body outlined through the sheer white shower curtain. The Seal had his hands in his hair, back toward the water.

Taking a deep breath and hoping that his eyes were closed, Danny slipped passed the shower curtain careful not to let the rings move and make noise.

Either luck was with him or Steve was playing along with his desire to launch a surprise attack by faking ignorance to his presence.

Danny only paused for a second to appreciate the Seal's magnificent body as the water streamed over it. His cock twitched in appreciation. Fuck, he was the epitome of sex on a stick.

Had the detective been thinking clearly, he would have realized that Steve's growing erection was an indication that his presence had been noted, but in that moment Danny lost his ability to think.

Stepping forward, Danny pushed his body against Steve's forcing the taller man back against the wall under the showerhead. Wrapping one hand around the Seal's neck, he pulled him into a bruising kiss, his tongue forcing its way passed Steve's lips.

Danny growled into the kiss as his partner shifted his feet, bending his knees to lower his towering height as he pressed one hard-muscled thigh between the detective's legs.

The delicious pressure against his aching cock fueled the detective's need. Gripping the Seal's neck tighter, his other hand sought the hard length that pressed against his belly. This was going to be hard and fast.

Steve hadn't known what to expect when he heard his partner trying to sneak into his shower, but as tense as he was feeling he was willing to go along with whatever the Jersey native had planned. He'd briefly considered getting himself off just to release some tension and this seemed to guarantee a much more enjoyable experience.

The frantic attack had completely surprised him; the raw need he felt from Danny ignited his own desire. Feeling a hand roughly grasp his cock, Steve bit the detective's bottom lip at the simultaneous bolt of pain and pleasure that shot through him.

"Fuck, Danny." The Seal reached down, gripping his partner's erection in one large hand. Matching his rhythm to Danny's, Steve focused on the sensation of frenzied stroking as he felt the pressure build inside him.

Capturing Steve's lips again, the Jersey native dominated the kiss. Feeling his partner's arm snake around his waist, he moaned against the Seal's mouth as long fingers grabbed his ass.

Three rough strokes later, Danny felt Steve's dick pulsing as a stream of wet heat covered his hand and wrist. One stroke later, he followed, letting their kiss capture his cry.

Danny collapsed against Steve's chest, both men gasping for air. This hadn't been the sweet, slow intimacy of the night before; this had been a pure, raw need for each other.

"You're gonna kill me if we keep this up." Danny was sure his legs had turned to jelly; only Steve's arm wrapped around his waist keeping him from sliding onto the shower floor.

"Me? I'm not the one that snuck in the shower and attacked you!" Steve couldn't fight the laugh as he defended against the accusation.

"True, but I came in here to distract you, not to give myself a heart attack." It felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

Steve used his free hand to pull Danny's face toward his. He couldn't help smiling against his partner's lips as he reached down for a tender kiss. He could feel the detective's racing heart where their bodies were still pressed together. "I love you, Danny."

"Love you too, Steven. Even if you are going to be the death of me."

"Think you can stand on your own?" The Seal smirked, maintaining a hold on the shorter man as Danny tested his ability to hold himself up.

Seeing that he appeared to be steady enough, Steve reached around and grabbed the shampoo. He might as well make sure Danny got clean since he was already in the shower.

/

A/N: Please take a second to review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guardian: Love Explored**

Chapter numbers indicate which chapter these fit into in the broader story (Guardian – rated T).

A/N: Consider this a lead in for Guardian Chapter 28 that will hopefully post tomorrow. I can already tell these two are going to run up one heck of a water bill. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and make no money doing this.

**Chapter 28**

Slipping into their bedroom, Steve locked the door. While he didn't anticipate any interruptions, it seemed the wise thing to do. Admittedly, engaging in hand to hand combat, even in practice, always managed to get the Seal keyed up in other ways.

Hearing Danny moving around in the bathroom, he ventured that way, pulling the sweaty shirt over his head.

"That you babe?" The detective called before he reached the door.

"Sure is." He answered as he leaned against the doorframe. He watched the muscles of his partner's back and arms as he leaned in to start the shower wearing only his shorts. Seeming to feel his eyes, Danny turned his head back. "Care to join me?" He tried to sound innocent, but failed miserably as he remembered their last shower.

"Hm, let me think about that. Get naked and wet with my very handsome partner or sit out here and try to watch the show through the shower curtain?" The Seal pushed himself off the frame, hooked his thumbs under the waist of his shorts, and pulled them down to his feet in one quick motion.

Watching as Steve stepped out of his shorts and took three long strides toward him, Danny lost his ability to move. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to seeing the taller man stripped naked or the rush of heat that made his cock stiffen at the sight. All he could think was 'mine'.

"You, Daniel, are a bit overdressed." The Seal leaned over him, nuzzling Danny's neck as he tugged the shorts over his narrow hips. Feeling his own erection twitch as his partner's sprang free he moaned. "Fuck, I haven't spent so much time hard since I was a teenager."

Reaching around, the detective grabbed the Seal's enticingly firm backside as he pulled their bodies closer together. "That makes two of us, babe." His hands snaked their way up his partner's back until his arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss.

Steve reached his hand into the shower, checking to make sure the water was warm before firmly gripping Danny's hips and lifting him over the edge of the tub without releasing his lips. Stepping in right behind him, he used his body to press the shorter man against the wall as the water hit their sides.

The detective had a fleeting thought that being manhandled by his lover should bother him not turn him on more, but quickly dismissed it as Steve's lips left his to create a tingling trail down his jaw and neck.

The Seal heard Danny's breath hitch as he continued to move lower. Flicking his tongue over the shorter man's collarbone, he continued his descent. Knowing they weren't going to fit in the shower at their current angle, Steve tugged at Danny's hips, shifting him to stand against the narrower back wall of the shower.

Water hit the Seal's back as he stopped to trace his tongue around the tightened nipple before nipping at it gently with his teach.

"Oh fuck." The Jersey native sounded almost pained. "Babe, please."

Steve smiled against his partner's chest. "Soon Daniel." His breath was hot against Danny's chest. He rubbed his hands firmly over wet skin of Danny's side as he lowered himself onto his knees, continuing to leave a trail of kisses down the chest and stomach.

Looking down at the top of the Seal's head, Danny planted his hands flat against the wall behind him. He honestly wasn't sure if his body or mind could take what he realized the Seal was about to do. He was certain that if he touched any part of Steve he'd come unglued before he had a chance to start.

The feel of a warm, wet tongue lick the underside of his raging erection made him gasp as he lost his train of thought. Hands and shoulders pushing harder against the wall, his hips jerked toward Steve's head.

Gripping Danny's waist with one strong hand to help hold him still and possibly aide in keeping him upright, the Seal repeated the long licking motion, running his tongue over the slit of Danny's cock.

The whimpers and moans coming from his partner made his own erection throb. This was a first for him, but he knew what felt good to him and judging by the sounds Danny made he enjoyed it as well. Glancing up, he saw his partner's head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed, lips parted.

Capturing the detective's head with his lips, he lowered his mouth taking in a much as he could before slowly sliding his lips back up, letting his tongue run over the soft skin. Feeling Danny trembling beneath his hand, he repeated the motion, slowly picking up speed.

As Danny's breathing sped up, he knew it wouldn't be long until he came undone. That knowledge, coupled with the feel of Danny in his mouth made his own erection impossibly hard. Reaching down with his free hand, he began stroking himself in time with the movement of his head. Feeling the pressure building inside him, Steve moaned against Danny's cock.

The detective could barely breathe, the sweet pressure building as he focused only on the searing heat of Steve's mouth and his hand like a branding iron against his waist. Just as Danny forced his eyes open, he felt the vibration of Steve's moan and saw his strong hand stroking his own length. Without warning, he felt his cock jerk as he came into the Seal's mouth. Tremors racked his body as his partner continued to suck slowly.

Forcing his hands to release the wall, Danny wrapped one around Steve's neck, encouraging him to rise. "Up babe, please."

The Seal looked up at him before doing as he wished, still stroking his own erection. As soon as he was standing, Danny pushed his hand away, covering the hard length in his own.

His eyes locked with his partner's as he took over stroking. "Mine."

That one word pushed Steve right over the edge, a stream of white covering Danny's hand as the taller man nearly fell into the side of the shower with the force of the his muscles convulsing.

"Fuck." The Seal gasped as he leaned forward to kiss his lover. "I don't think I'm ever going to want to shower alone again."

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, enjoying the solid heat of his partner's body against his. "Me either, though I think we're losing out on any water related savings because we seem to get distracted."

"I wasn't distracted." Steve argued. "I was very focused on the mission at hand." Straightening his body, he reached behind him to grab the body wash. Pouring some in his hand, he rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Now I think I'll make sure you get clean."

Danny smiled at the devilish grin. "I wish you knew how much I love you, you crazy Seal."

"Daniel, if it's even half as much as I love you, I will be happy forever." Before the detective could argue, he covered his mouth with his own as his hands made sure every inch of skin was thoroughly cleaned.

A/N: Please take a second to review.

Clearly these two have a penchant for hot showers. So, here's a question for you – having two of them now are the shower scenes played out or should there be more?


	6. Chapter 6

**Guardian: Love Explored**

Chapter numbers indicate which chapter these fit into in the broader story (Guardian – rated T).

A/N: So this is more new territory for me, so if you could take a minute to review or send a PM to let me know what you think I'd really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and make no money doing this.

**Chapter 30**

"Speaking of you and the mental health profession; I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your help with Grace. I never imagined meeting Dr. James would go so well. I'd expected more resistance, but with your help she really seems to be embracing it."

Steve smiled. He'd been extremely pleased with how the appointment had gone. "I'm glad I could do something. I remember how terrified I was meeting Dr. Thompson the first time. I think it took a full hour before he pried more than a one or two word answer out of me." He grinned at Danny's shaking head.

"I'm actually impressed it only took an hour." Danny absentmindedly played with the neckline of the Seal's t-shirt, letting his fingers brush over the rough stubble on his neck.

"Well, in all fairness to your assumption, he is the first in a long line of military shrinks that ever got more out of me than was absolutely necessary to keep myself cleared for duty. I've had plenty of very quiet sessions with shrinks in my career. He's also the first one that I went to see voluntarily."

Steve's voice started to falter. Danny's fingers caressing his neck were starting to have a very real and likely unintended effect on him. If he didn't want Danny to decide he was a completely unfeeling ass, he needed him to stop, needed to control his breathing, and make the blood stop flowing to certain parts of his anatomy.

"Daniel." The name came out far huskier than he'd intended.

The warning in Steve's voice was clear, even though the desire. The detective's fingers stilled for a space of a few heartbeats before they wrapped themselves in the shirt and pulled Steve's lips to his.

This wasn't a gentle kiss, this was a kiss of pure need. He'd exhausted his tears and in that moment, he needed a very real reminder that, despite everything, he was still alive.

Fisting his hand into Danny's hair, Steve finally managed to break the frenzied kiss. Taking a deep breathe, he met his partner's blue eyes. "Danny?" He spoke the name as a question, a need to know just what his partner needed from him. Whatever it was, he would give it, but he wasn't going to make assumptions.

"Please Steven." The shorter man was ready to beg. "I need to remind myself that this," he gestured between their chests, "is real. That this has not all been a nightmare. That I'm still here."

That was all Steve needed to know. Reaching down, he tore the t-shirt off Danny's body before nearly ripping his own off.

He'd been there before, had felt the need to feel well and truly alive after witnessing death and destruction.

Lowering his knee, the Seal pulled Danny's lips back to his as he flipped their bodies. Holding himself up with one arm, he pressed his entire body against his lover, pinning him to the bed.

Rocking his still covered hips against Danny, he felt the other man's heart race as he moaned into their kiss.

Licking Danny's lips, he sought entrance, slipping his tongue in as soon as the lips parted. He loved the taste that was uniquely Danny.

The Jersey native wasn't sure how he'd ended up on his back, pinned under the delicious heat and solid weight of his partner and he didn't care. When Steve's tongue invaded his mouth, he met it with his own, a battle for dominance ensuing.

Long, warm fingers gripped his side so roughly that he'd likely see bruises tomorrow, but the feeling only grounded him more. It helped him know this was real.

His arms wrapped around Steve, fingers digging into the tanned muscles of his back, pulling him impossibly closer.

The feel of Steve's thigh pressing between his legs made Danny's hips buck. The pressure, while exquisite, wasn't enough and the detective whimpered into their kiss.

Breaking their lips apart, Steve shifted his weight and fumbled with the button of his shorts for a brief second before breaking it free and pulling the offending articles off. Kneeling next to Danny, he managed to unfasten his partner's shorts and pull them roughly down his body in mere seconds.

Free of the restricting clothing, Steve straddled Danny, covering him with his body again. He sought his lips first, giving a passionate kiss before nipping at Danny's lower lip.

The Seal continued his assault, slowly kissing, biting, and sucking his way down his lover's neck and shoulders. As he worked lower, he maintained a steady rocking motion with his hips, pressing his hard length against his partner's heated skin and feeling Danny's own erection pushing against him.

Moving lower, he flicked his tongue over one hardened nipple before lightly capturing it with his teeth and tugging.

"Aaahh!" Danny nearly came off the bed, only to be trapped by the Seal's hard frame. "Fuck, Steven please."

Steve looked up at the lust filled blue eyes. "Tell me what you want, Daniel. Tell me what you need."

Danny maneuvered a hand between their bodies; roughly clasping Steve's straining erection. "I need you. I want to feel you inside me."

Steve's eyes flashed with excitement tinged with a bit of fear. Pushing into Danny's grip, he moaned loudly. Danny was offering what he'd wanted for months. Their eyes remained locked as he spoke. "Are you sure? Once we cross that line we can't go back and I don't think I'm going to be able to stop." He wanted this, but he needed to know that his partner was fully onboard

"Yes. I'm sure." He hesitated for a moment. "Though I'll admit I've never been on either end of it before." He'd spent months imagining what it would be like though; imagining being on both ends of such an intimate act with Steve.

Fortunately, Steve and Cath had been slightly more adventurous, so it wasn't completely new territory. "That's okay, Danny. We'll take it slow. Just relax and remember, I've got you."

The detective nodded as Steve stretched toward the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. Dropping it by his knee, he gave his lover a wicked grin. "That way I'm prepared."

"Always the boyscout." Danny grinned as he squirmed underneath the Seal.

"You'll tell me if you want me to stop?" Steve held his gaze, refusing to move until he received confirmation.

"Yes, babe. I will tell you to stop if needed, but don't hold your breath waiting for that to happen. I've waited to damned long for…" The Seal's lips crushed against his, stopping the rant before it could really begin.

Having heard what he needed to, Steve was done talking for now. Once he was confident he'd kissed the rant right out of his partner, he let his mouth move lower, retracing his earlier path.

The quiet moans and sighs from the detective fueled his own desire, but he was determined to go slow, to use every precious second to remind Danny that he was alive, well, and very loved; that this was not a dream.

Shifting from one lust-hardened nipple to the other, he swirled his tongue around it, blowing cool air as he made Danny shiver.

"Babe." The voice was a whine. Steve's only reply was a careful nip making the shorter man's breath catch.

Pushing his straining erection into his lover's belly, Danny tried to encourage him to speed his progress. Instead, he felt a strong hand pushing on his hip, holding him down.

"Stay." Commander McGarrett barked, his smile offsetting the sharp command.

"Fuck, that's not fair." Danny felt his heart rate spike. He'd failed to consider what a turn on Steve's commanding military tone would be in bed.

Grinning against the detective's chest, Steve thrust against the shorter man, making him moan again. Leaning to one side, he pushed on knee between Danny's legs, prodding him to open wider.

Reaching over, Steve grabbed the lube and sitting up only briefly coated his hand and cock, setting the bottle back in easy range.

Straddling one of Danny's legs, Steve returned to kissing him. Nuzzling his neck, he could feel the strong pulse beneath the skin.

When he finally recaptured Danny's lips, the kiss was met eagerly as the Seal's slick hand stroked his lover's erection. As the detective moaned against his lips, Steve moved his hand, carefully preparing Danny for what was coming. He worked gently, using his mouth against Danny's as to ensure his passion continued to build as his body adjusted to the foreign feeling.

Danny was convinced he was going to die if the Seal kept this up. He could feel three long fingers stretching him as Steve's mouth moved to his collarbone. The intensity of what he felt threatened to shatter him, but he wanted more.

"Please Steven." The Seal raised his head, his heated gaze meeting Danny's. Whatever he saw there, he repositioned himself, his steely length twitching in anticipation.

Pouring a bit more lube on his cock, Steve carefully withdrew his fingers before pressing the head of his erection to Danny's entrance.

"You're sure?" His voice was almost pained, but he would stop if Danny asked him to.

'Yes!" The Jersey native answered vehemently, planting his feet on either side of the Seal and bending his knees so he could push against the Seal's cock, reinforcing his message.

"I love you." Steve spoke the words before pushing his throbbing erection into his lover. Danny groaned as Steve filled him; the feeling both foreign and amazing. The Seal's body went rigid. The pleasure he felt so intense he thought he might spontaneously combust.

When Danny squeezed his forearm, it refocused the taller man and he began thrusting slowly.

"Oh fuck, Danny." His voice quaked. Every dream he'd had failed to measure up to this single act of being buried deep inside Danny.

Eyes locked, the pair was lost in these new sensations, lost in a bubble of pure ecstasy. Knowing he wasn't going to last long, Steve gripped his partner's erection, matching the stroke of his hand to his thrusts. The slow, steady rhythm pushed them both closer to the edge.

Danny reached up and brushed his thumbs over Steve's pebbled nipples. The unexpected sensation sent the Seal straight over the edge. His strangled cry pushed his lover over with him.

Steve's entire body shook as he tried not to collapse on top of his partner. Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to steady himself a bit.

Lowering his upper body, the Seal claimed Danny's lips for a slow, lingering kiss. The raging fire of before tamed to a simmer of love and passion. When they finally broke apart, he smiled sleepily. "I love you Daniel."

"I love you Steven." The detective tugged at his partner, making him fall onto the bed at his side. Danny was a bit surprised when Steve curled his long limbs around him. He hadn't really expected Steve to be an after sex cuddler. Of course, he wasn't complaining. He rather liked it.

After several quiet moments, Steve finally spoke. "You okay?" His concern was clear in his voice.

"Yeah, babe. I'm sure I'll be a bit tender, but it was worth it." He leaned his head up and kissed Steve's nose. "I promised I would tell you if I needed you to stop, so relax."

He felt the Seal smile against his chest. "In that case, would you like a shower?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh at the idea of another shower with Steve. He wasn't sure he was ready for that.

"I promise I'll behave. I'm too tired to start anything else tonight." Steve seemed to understand the laugh.

"In that case, yes. I would like a shower."

Giving Danny a quick kiss, Steve slipped of the bed. Grabbing their discarded clothing, he tossed it all in the hamper on the way to the bathroom.

Starting the water, he checked to make sure they both had towels before calling out for Danny to join him.

Reluctant to leave the bed, the Jersey native rose slowly. He'd expected to be more sore than he was, but he also realized he'd expected Steve to be more aggressive. He still expected that would come at some point, but he appreciated how easily he'd taken this first time. He realized, yet again, that Steve wasn't nearly as emotionally stunted as he had always accused him.

Entering the bathroom, he let Steve pull him into the shower. He felt extremely cared for as the Seal positioned him so the warm stream of water hit his chest, his back toward the Seal.

He watched, fascinated, as long arms reached passed him, grabbing the body wash and pouring some onto one had before replacing the bottle. The two hands rubbed together, spreading the soap, before disappearing again only to be immediately felt on Danny's shoulders.

The shorter man let himself lean back against the solid body behind him as Steve's strong hands massaged his shoulders.

For his part, the Seal was enjoying the uncharacteristically quiet and pliable version of Danny. He would have been concerned, but could tell just how relaxed his partner was. Continuing to spread the soap over his lover's body, he kept up the firm, massaging strokes.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve had both of them washed, hair included, when he turned the water off.

"Come on, sleepy head. Let's get you dried off and into bed." He guided Danny out of the shower and gently dried him off before quickly drying his own body.

Leading them back toward the bed, Steve grabbed the lube and stashed it back in the drawer before pulling his still naked partner onto the mattress with him. Pulling the sheet over them, he wrapped his long limbs around Danny again.

"Thank you babe." Danny whispered sleepily.

Steve didn't even try to argue this time. He didn't need Danny's thanks, but he understood. He wasn't even hurt that his partner hadn't expected him to handle things the way he did. Hell, had it been anyone but Danny he probably wouldn't have, but it was Danny.

Most importantly, Danny was his now and he was going to do his damnedest to take care of him just like he so often did for Steve.

A/N: Please take a second to review.

Clearly these two have a penchant for hot showers. So, here's a question for you – having two of them now are the shower scenes played out or should there be more?


	7. Chapter 7

**Guardian**

A/N: This one's just a short little teaser because it's been too long since I posted them getting a bit frisky and quite frankly if Steve is going to start stripping Danny should be able to enjoy it ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and make no money doing this. I'm just having fun playing with them.

**Chapter 34**

/

Pulling his shirt over his head as he headed up the stairs, Steve was excited to get back to his family and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Tossing the shirt into the hamper as soon as he ducked into the bedroom, he started working his pants loose.

His back to the door, a low whistle from that direction startled him for a split second before he recognized his partner's tone. A shiver of desire immediately rushed through him.

"See something ya like, Danno?" The Seal looked over his shoulder toward the door, a playful smirk on his face.

Danny had followed Steve so he'd have a few minutes to catch up on their respective days, but his intention went out the window when he saw the inviting expanse of bare skin.

"Matter of fact, I do babe." The detective's eyes slowly ran over the sculpted shoulders and back, watching as the muscles twitched. Desire coursed through him.

Seeing the heat in his partner's eyes, McGarrett proceeded to tuck this thumbs into the waist of his cargos and slowly tugged them over his narrow hips. Turning his head back toward the wall, he heard Danny's breath catch as he bent over to finish removing the pants.

"We're never going to make it out to swim if you keep that up, babe." The detective's voice was nearly a whisper as he stepped closer. If the whole Five-0 thing ever fell through his partner had a promising future as a stripper.

Reaching his hands out, Danny lightly traced a trail from the Seal's shoulders down to his now bare ass. Steve's sharp intake of breath at the contact made Danny's cock twitch.

"I think we may need to take care of a little issue before we head back to the beach because this," he turned and thrust his straining erection toward his partner, "isn't going to go away on its own, especially when faced with you shirtless and wet in the water."

Danny's eyes drifted down Steve's hard body, a wicked grin spreading across his face as they settled on the issue in question. "Babe, I don't think I'd qualify this particular issue as little; however, I'll be more than happy to help you take care of it."

The detective stroked a hand down Steve's abdomen before taking the hard length of the Seal's erection firmly in hand.

"As long as I get to return the favor." The taller man pulled Danny closer for a kiss with one hand as he fumbled with his pants with the other. "Fuck, you've got to get out of these clothes."

Breaking contact for a moment, Danny made quick work of stripping before stepping closer to his partner. This time, when the detective grasped Steve's erection, the Seal returned the favor.

Danny's only response was a muffled moan against Steve's lips. Falling into an easy rhythm the pair stroked each other, bringing them closer to the edge.

Tongues tangled as moans and hisses of pleasure were captured by their mouths. As their pace accelerated, the detective reached his free arm around and squeezed the Seal's firm ass causing his hand to tangle more tightly in the blond locks.

Two strokes later, Steve exploded all over his partner's bare torso. Even as his legs turned to jelly, he fought to stay upright and bring Danny to completion.

"Aahhh, fuck!" Danny cried out only a few seconds later as he came all over Steve's hand.

Leaning heavily against each other, the pair tried to calm their haggard breathing. The Seal placed a tender kiss on Danny's mouth.

"How long do you think it will take before we get beyond this…" Steve struggled with the right words to explain what he meant.

"You mean this incredibly intense need to get each other off nearly every time we're alone? Or do you mean the instantaneous arousal every time one of us sees the other one partially unclothed." Danny chuckled as he spoke.

"Either. Both." Steve smiled down at him.

"I have no idea and quite frankly I don't care. I'm sure I will the first time I'm sporting a raging boner somewhere completely inappropriate or can't think straight when I need to be focused because I'd rather be taking advantage of you, but right now I just don't care. I love you and I love this." Wrapping a hand around the Seal's neck he pulled him down for another kiss.

"I love you too, Danno."

Having taken care of the immediate issue, the pair realized they should probably get ready to swim and get back before their absence was cause for too much comment.

As Danny went to grab their trunks, Steve disappeared into the bathroom to grab a wet rag to clean up their messes.

A few minutes later they were both cleaned up and outfitted for the water. Grabbing Danny's hand, Steve tugged him toward the door and down the stairs.

"Time to go swim!" As soon as they were out of the house, the pair broke into a jog as they headed toward the family where they played in the surf.

/

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guardian**

A/N: Apparently their bit of heartfelt goodness on the beach in Chapter 36 of Guardian made Danny a little frisky. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and make no money doing this. I'm just having fun playing with them.

**Between Chapter 36 and 37**

/

Having confirmed that Grace was safely sleeping in her bed, curled up with her grandmother, Steve and Danny snuck quietly into their own room. Locking the door behind him, Danny grinned.

"Looks like we've been given another quiet night." He leaned back against the door, watching Steve move to the nightstand as he fished his wallet and phone out of his pockets, setting them aside for the night.

"I suppose that means we should get some sleep." The Seal's goofy grin implied he had something else in mind.

"Oh, I don't know. I may be ready for bed, but I don't quite think I'm ready to sleep." Danny pushed away from the door. Pealing his shirt off, he tossed it in the general direction of the hamper not caring if he hit it or not.

Staring down his partner with lust filled eyes, the detective paused a few feet away to remove his shorts, freeing his already throbbing erection.

Steve swallowed as he watched Danny stalk toward him, stroking his length slowly with one hand. The Seal felt his own cock straining against his shorts.

"Actually, babe, I believe I'm quite ready for something else entirely." His voice was thick with desire.

"I can see that." The words came out in a husky growl as Danny closed the final distance between them. Steve didn't resist at all when the naked man reached up to pull him down for a kiss. As the shorter man wrapped his arms around the Seal's neck, his arms snaked around firmly grabbing the bare skin of a well formed ass.

Danny nipped at Steve's bottom lip, a silent plea to open for him. More than willing to comply, the Seal sighed against his lover's mouth, instantly feeling the tongue invade.

As their kiss became more passionate, both men were frustrated by the Seal's fully clothed body as they desperately wanted skin to skin contact.

Breaking their kiss, Danny immediately reached for the hem of his partner's shirt. When Steve took over to pull the shirt over his head, the detective's hands dropped to the waist of his shorts, making quick work of the button and zipper before pushing them down along with the boxers.

Stepping free of the pile of fabric at his feet, Steve hauled Danny against him as he let himself fall back onto the bed. The Jersey native let himself be hauled down against the warm, hard body of his partner, slightly surprised that he'd been allowed to remain on top.

Leaning up, he quickly straddled Steve's hips, positioned so their erections touched. "Tonight, babe, your ass is mine." He cocked one eyebrow, pausing to see if McGarrett would challenge his statement.

"Literally or figuratively?" Steve could resist the smart assed question. Before Danny could reply, he smiled. "Danny, my ass is yours forever, right along with every other piece of me."

Leaning over, the detective placed a kiss over the Seal's heart. "I'll admit, you being your normal bad ass self is usually enough to turn me on, but seeing your more open, emotional side is turning out to be far more of an aphrodisiac than I anticipated."

Steve's only answer was a moan as Danny flicked his tongue over an already pebbled nipple. His hands gripped his partner's sides, trying to bring him closer so he could reclaim his lips, but the detective held his position.

"Aaaahhhh." Steve cried softly as teeth tugged at his nipple. "Fuck!" His fingers dug harder into the hot skin.

Using one hand to hold himself up, Danny traced the other lightly up Steve's side leaving a trail of gooseflesh in his wake. On the way back down, his touch was firmer, rougher. Judging from the sounds his Super Seal made it appeared he liked it that way.

He was surprised to feel one of Steve's strong hands release his side, but understood as soon as he heard the nightstand drawer opening. After a second of fumbling, he felt the bottle of lube land next to his knee.

"Is that a hint, babe?" His breath was hot against the Seal's chest as he spoke.

"Just wanted to be prepared." Steve's voice was strained. Considering the man's amazing self-control Danny was amazed how quickly he could push him to the brink. Then again, he found himself just as eager.

Determined to make this as pleasant for Steve as it had been for him last night, he turned his focus back to his partner's willing body. Shifting up slightly, pressing their torsos firmly together, he trailed hot kisses across Steve's chest and collarbone before licking up one of the veins bulging on his neck.

Continuing the firm caresses of the Seal's side, chest, and shoulder, Danny finally caught an earlobe with his mouth. Nipping at it first, he then sucked it, tugging gently. He could hear the hiss escape his partner's lips and his hips pressed up against him.

"Danny." His name was both a plea and a warning. The Jersey native quickly realized he was going to lose control of the situation in a hurry if he didn't give the larger man more.

Sitting back, he shifted so he was perched between McGarrett's now spread legs and reached for the lube. Apply a generous amount to his hand and his cock, he worked his partner carefully, making sure he was fully ready for what was coming.

Steve's eyes closed as his head pushed back against the pillow, back arching off the mattress.

"Is this what you wanted, Steven?"

"Want you…" his body writhed under Danny's careful ministrations. "Danny..."

"Fuck, babe. You are fucking gorgeous like this." Steve was always an exceptionally attractive man, but spread on the bed, writhing with desire at his hands, this was an image he never wanted to forget.

The Seal managed to pry his eyes open, meeting his partner's as Danny made sure his erection was well coated before pressing himself to Steve's entrance. He paused for the briefest second, waiting for the barely perceptible nod from his partner before pushing his length slowly in.

"Ah fuck." As with so many things in the last few days, this was so much better than he ever could have imagined. He moved slowly, trying to get Steve time to adjust to the unfamiliar invasion.

When the Seal rocked his hips, pushing harder against him, he sped the pace. He could feel his cock twitching inside his partner, knew it wasn't going to take long. Even through the haze of lust, he remembered that he wanted to get Steve off as well and managed to claim the Seal's throbbing erection with his already lube coated hand.

Trying to match the stroke of his hand with the rhythm of his thrusts, he quickly discovered the feel of Steve's length in his hand drove him closer to the edge.

"Fuck babe, I'm gonna come." Danny gasped seconds before he erupted, barely managing to keep his hand moving for the few strokes it took to bring Steve over the edge with him.

Unable to stay upright, the Jersey native collapsed on top of his partner. Lying there a few seconds, he considered that he should probably move so the Seal could breathe better, but instead found a long arm wrapping around him, hoping him in place.

"This has got to be a new record for me." He mumbled into Steve's neck.

"Just what record would that be?" The Seal sounded confused.

"Most orgasms in a 72 hour period in my adult life." Danny laughed as he admitted it. "Guess it pays to have an incredibly hot partner with the sex drive to match."

He felt Steve's laughter rumble through his chest and nestled in against his neck.

"Suppose I'll take that as a compliment, though I believe the same could be said of you."

They both chuckled quietly, content to simply remain tangled with each other for a while before getting up to clean up. For these quiet moments they could simply be two lovers enjoying each other with no thought to the larger concerns that awaited them in the reality outside their bedroom.

/

Please take a moment to leave a review and let me know what you think of this latest installment of Guardian: Love Explored or of the story as a whole if you haven't reviewed yet.


End file.
